Nuestro jardín de cristal
by YumeNoMeiro
Summary: HARD YURI. LEMMON. Nozomi y Eli están haciendo limpieza en el salón del consejo estudiantil, pero Nozomi sabe que el destino les depara algo más para ese día... NOZOELI


_GARASU NO HANAZONO_

 _Dislaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece blablabla_

- _Harasho_...

Pongo la pila de archivadores encima de la estantería y me vuelvo hacia ti.

-¿Cansada, Elicchi?

-No... sólo es este horrible calor... no entiendo por qué siempre dejamos la limpieza de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para el último día. Es muy poco práctico.

-Tú eres la presidenta, Elicchi.- Abro una caja de cartón de la que sale una humareda de polvo que nos envuelve a ambas.- Decides... esta clase de cosas.- Termino con la voz entrecortada por la tos.

-De verdad que no sé cómo agradecerte que me estés ayudando con esto, Nozomi... Es culpa mía que se nos haya acumulado todo el trabajo para el último momento.

-No hace falta que me las des. Sabes que te ayudo como vicepresidenta y amiga.- Me pongo a colocar libros mientras limpias el polvo de los estantes superiores subida a una silla.

-El azul claro te favorece.- Digo como si tal cosa.

-¿Pero qué estás...?- Al instante te ruborizas hasta las orejas y pegas la falda de tablas contra sus piernas para que deje de ver tu ropa interior.- ¡Nozomi! Mejor limpia tú la estantería...

-¿Tú también quieres verme las bragas?

-¡Nozomi!

-Son lilas, te gustarían, pero si quieres verlas no necesitas que me suba a limpiar la estantería...

-No me tomes el pelo.- Bajas cuidadosamente de la silla y te centras en los estantes intermedios, sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Y quién ha dicho que estuviera bromeando? Ese es mi problema contigo... puedo decírtelo todo más alto, pero no más claro, y aún así no lo entiendes... o no quieres entenderlo. Ay, Elicchi... me mandas señales contradictorias constantes, ¿qué hago contigo?

Me giro y al mirarte y veo una gota de sudor deslizándose por tu fino cuello, justo al lado de la raíz del pelo, tirante por el recogido.

-Te vas a poner mala si sigues cociéndote así.

-Ya me he quitado la chaqueta, ¿qué más quieres que haga?- Suenas molesta. Tal vez la indirecta de las braguitas azules fue demasiado directa.

-Quítate el jersey.- Digo con tranquilidad.- Rin no se lo pone, no entiendo por qué sigues con él en esta época del año.

Ante lo aplastante de mi argumento, te despojas de tu jersey. Puedo ver cómo la camisa se ciñe a tu figura a medida que lo vas extrayendo de tu cuerpo.

-¿Mejor?

-Un poco...

Me acerco a ti y extiendo la mano para limpiar el sudor de tu frente.

-Eres demasiado rusa para estas temperaturas...

-¡Qué tonterías dices!- Resoplas y tiras del cuello de tu camisa hacia afuera, en busca de algo de aire. Ay, Elicchi, Elicchi... nunca admitirás que realmente lo estás pasando mal, porque sabes que te mandaría a casa y terminaría con esto yo sola, y no quieres dejarme todo el trabajo a mí.

-Te presionas demasiado. Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar un poco más...- Tiro suavemente del lazo verde que llevas al cuello, deshaciéndolo. Estás paralizada y tu blanca piel deja asomar algo de rubor en tus mejillas- Respira.

-E... estoy bien.- Mientes.

Poso la mano de nuevo en tu frente y compruebo que estás ardiendo, pero sé que lo que tienes no es fiebre. Te noto temblar ligeramente y me alejo en dirección a la mesa de ministro que preside la sala. Está llena de libros y papeles, así que despejo ligeramente la zona central.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? Yo iré a buscar una botella de agua.

Me miras con extrema turbación, pero estás demasiado acalorada y cansada como para negar algo de reposo.

Mientras salgo por la puerta guardo disimuladamente tu lazo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Será mi premio de consolación si las cartas se equivocan respecto a lo que me dijeron anoche que hoy sucedería.

Cuando regreso con una botella de agua en la mano, estás tumbada sobre el escritorio, con los pies encima de la mesa y las rodillas pegadas, dejando tu falda ligeramente entreabierta, mientras te abanicas con unas facturas del club de arte.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Me acerco a la mesa y me siento a tu lado en un hueco libre.- ¿Un poco mejor?

-Poco... ¿tienes el agua?

Te incorporas y coges la botella mientras me das las gracias. Aprovecho para quitarme la chaqueta cuando estás bebiendo. Sabía que hoy sería uno de los días más calientes de los últimos años, así que no llevo jersey.

-Gracias, Nozomi.- Cierras la botella y me la devuelves para que beba yo. Te pasas la lengua por los labios para recoger los restos de agua que quedaban. Ahora quien tiene calor soy yo...

Y entonces simplemente lo hago. No sé si es el destino, las cartas, el calor, tus labios húmedos, el silencio de la escuela completamente vacía, tu encantador gesto avergonzado y ruborizado o tu lencería azul cielo; pero en tan sólo un segundo se rompen todas las barreras que tengo y poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, dejando escapar el deseo que tanto tiempo llevo reprimiendo.

No te apartas de inmediato. Creo que estás demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo. Siento estarte haciendo pasar este mal trago, Elicchi. Ahora es tu momento de decidir: tienes mi felicidad en tus labios.

A los pocos segundos me aparto de tu lado, simplemente a la espera. Paso la lengua por mis labios, saboreando los restos de tu saliva.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta tu frente está apoyada sobre mi pecho y agarras mi camisa con fuerza.

-¿Por qué, Nozomi? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Acaso importa?

-¿Lo dijeron las cartas?

-Fueron las cartas.

Pasas los brazos en torno a mi cuello. Siento un escalofrío cuando noto tu aliento mientras susurras en mi oreja, ¿...Me ha parecido oírte jadear?

-No... No se puede huir del destino... ¿no?

Te tomo la palabra. Sabía que no me darías una afirmativa directa. Volvemos a besarnos, y mientras tanto te voy tumbando lentamente sobre la mesa, quedando inclinada sobre ti. Las dos sabemos lo que está a punto de ocurrir y llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolo.

Me pongo de rodillas, con tu cuerpo entre mis piernas, y tiro todos los papeles que hay en la mesa de un barrido. No quiero que nada nos moleste. Me inclino sobre ti y nos seguimos besando mientras empiezo a desabotonarte la camisa. De reojo veo un sujetador de encaje azul, a juego con lo que vi desde debajo de la estantería. Paso mis manos por tus pechos, rodeando con mis dedos el contorno del sujetador. Tiemblas bajo mí y empiezo a oír tus débiles gemidos. Estás ardiendo. Empiezo a repetir el recorrido hecho por mis dedos con la lengua.

-¡Ahh!- Gimes en mi oído, no muy alto, y eso me excita aún más.

Alzo la mano a la altura de mi cabeza y desabrocho el cierre delantero de tu sujetador. Mientras succiono tu pezón izquierdo con la boca uso los dedos para jugar con el derecho.

-¡Ahh! ¡No... Nozomi! ¡Ah... Ahh!

De repente levantas el brazo, y sin previo aviso tiras con toda precisión del lazo de mi camisa, tirándolo al suelo. Te incorporas y empiezas a desabrocharme la camisa, sin pausa, agitada. Tu pecho sube y baja sin parar, y siento como tus dedos están fríos en comparación con el calor de mi piel.

-E... Elicchi...

Empiezas a lamer mis pezones. Estás jadeando. Oigo cómo mis gemidos inundan la habitación, pero es como si pertenecieran a otra persona. Mientras tanto, vas desprendiéndote del sujetador y la camisa abiertos, liberando tus manos para seguir acariciando mi cuerpo, elevándome hasta niveles de excitación hasta ahora desconocidos para mí.

Con todo mi dolor, tomo tus muñecas y separo tu boca de mi cuerpo, volviendo a tumbarte sobre la mesa otra vez. Necesito más.

Levanto tu falda y llevo mi mano derecha hasta tu entrepierna. Te oigo contener la respiración. Empiezo a acariciarte: tus braguitas están bastante mojadas y dejan pasar tu humedad hasta mis manos. Corro la tela hacia un lado y empiezo a acariciar tus labios. Tu respiración empieza a acelerarse y tus gemidos se agudizan. Introduzco el primer dedo. Siento tu estrechez y lo empapada que estás.

-¡Aaahhh!

-¡Elicchi!- Me dejo llevar por la emoción e introduzco el segundo dedo. Cada vez entro más dentro y siento mayor calor y humedad. Siento deseos de beberlo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Nozomi! Ahh... ¡Nozomi! ¡Aaahh... ahhh!

Saco la mano de improviso, haciéndote gemir de nuevo. Me incorporo y me recreo en lamer lo que queda en mi mano mientras te oigo jadear y gemir, casi implorando que continúe. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de seguir excitándome cada vez más a estas alturas?

-Elicchi...- Me sitúo al final de tus piernas y pongo las manos sobre tus rodillas, tirando de ellas hacia los lados. Tiro suavemente de las empapadas bragas hasta dejarlas caer al suelo y acaricio tu vagina con la lengua.

-No... Nozomi... ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Nozomi! ¡Ahh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aaahh!

Si el edificio no estuviera vacío, juraría que te habrían oído hasta las alpacas. Y me encanta, podría escucharlos durante horas, y nunca me cansaría.

Cuando estás a punto de terminar te apartas de mí, privándome de tu dulce sabor.

-Nozomi.- Tienes la voz cascada. Nunca habías dicho mi nombre así, con esa ansia, esa necesidad.- Ven.- Jamás desobedecería esa orden.

Me acerco a ti, que estás sentada con las piernas abiertas, sólo con la falda aún puesta, dejándome ver con toda claridad el cuerpo que llevo años imaginándome en sueños: tus redondos y turgentes pechos, tu pequeña cintura, amplias caderas, eternas piernas... toda tu piel brilla debido al sudor, estás ruborizada por la excitación y despeinada por la acción, y sin embargo, te veo más guapa que nunca, mucho más bella que en cualquiera de mis sueños. Permanezco quieta mientras sacas mi camisa y sujetador y los dejas caer al suelo, inclinándote sobre mí y obligándome a tumbarme. La neko quiere jugar a ser tachi por un rato.

Me miras con una decisión casi altanera y metes las manos debajo de mi falda, quitándome las bragas. Introduces tres dedos directamente en mi interior.

-¡Aaaahh!- Y mi reacción no puede resultarte más satisfactoria. Sinceramente, no esperaba esta violencia por tu parte, Elicchi... aunque supongo que me conoces mejor de lo que esperaba, y sabes que no me gustan las medias tintas.

Tus gemidos no tardan en unirse a los míos, porque no tardo en extender la mano para seguir tocándote a ti mientras tanto.

Siento que me voy a correr pronto, pero no quiero que esto acabe aún. Te sujeto la muñeca para que pares. Sé que me has entendido y que te sientes igual que yo. Sin palabras te guío a una nueva posición: te sitúas de rodillas sobre mi, dándome la espalda, y mientras te doy placer genital con la mano izquierda, estimulo tus pezones con la derecha.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Sí...! ¡Aaahh! ¡No... Nozomi...! ¡Ah!- En tu sinfonía de placer y gemidos, te restriegas contra mí, subiendo y bajando tú misma para facilitarme el trabajo mientras aprietas mis muslos con fuerza.- ¡Te amo!

Paro de golpe, y tú te llevas las manos a la boca, arrepentida por lo que acabas de decir. Te das la vuelta rápidamente y te pones de rodillas frente a mí.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Te inclinas varias veces.- Perdóname, Nozomi... no debería haberlo dicho... perdón...

Me incorporo y pego mi cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo, sujetando suavemente tu cara entre mis manos, obligándote a mirarme a los ojos por primera vez en un rato.

-Lo sé, Elicchi.- Digo seriamente.

-Nozomi...- Veo como están a punto de saltársete las lágrimas mientras tratas de mirar a otro lado y cubrir tus desnudez con los brazos en un arranque de pudor.-No lo tengas en cuenta... no puedo perderte... Muse's...

-Elicchi.- Sonrío, al borde de las lágrimas de pura felicidad.- Yo también te quiero.

Miras al suelo y veo un par de lágrimas recorriendo tus mejillas. Te limpio una de ellas con la lengua.

-No llores, Elicchi...

Entonces me besas de nuevo. Pero ya no es un beso sediento y apasionado como los de antes, sino lento, profundo... creo que estás intentando transmitirme todo lo que sientes a través de este beso. Y lo que quieres decir me llega, Elicchi, de verdad que me llega.

Te sientas sobre mí, con tus piernas entrecruzadas con las mías, en tijereta. Esta vez nos damos placer mutuo mientras nos decimos con un beso todo lo que no nos atrevemos a decir con palabras, hasta que es necesario romper el contacto para coger aire y seguir gimiendo y jadeando como nos pide el cuerpo. Ahora sí, nos corremos juntas.

Nos quedamos un rato más aún sobre la mesa del aula. Besándonos y acariciándonos, diciéndonos que nos queremos. Y es lo que seguimos haciendo todos los viernes después del ensayo, al atardecer, cuando no queda nadie en la escuela y la luz se refracta en mil colores. Nos refugiamos en el invernadero del club de botánica, donde nadie nos molesta y no podemos dejar huellas que puedan encontrar Honoka, Kotori y Umi cuando están cumpliendo sus nuevas tareas en la sala del Consejo. Lo llamamos _nuestro jardín de cristal_ , elque cada vez que vamos se llena más y más de _lirios_. Y si nos entra hambre, después vamos juntas a comer _parfaits_.


End file.
